miraculousladybugfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Freezing Temperature
"Freezing Temperature" is an upcoming episode of the second season. Its air date is unknown. Synopsis After being laughed at for getting wet even with an umbrella, Ella turns into Freezing Temperature, a villain that freezes people into ice. Plot Ella carries an umbrella out because it's raining really hard. She tries to go on the bus, so she waits at the bus station. Chloé's limo runs on a puddle of water and it splashes on Ella. Chloé laughs inside the car, but Ella doesn't notice. The bus comes and Ella tries to get on the bus, but it skips the station. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth feels the sadness. He is about to get an akuma, but Ella brightens up and decides to walk instead. Hawk Moth gets angry and closes his window. The wind blows the umbrella, flipping it upside down. She frowns and Hawk Moth opens his window again. He angrily exclaims that Ella needs to be more frustrated. Ella shrugs, and rain fills the umbrella. She pours it out and continues walking. The strong wind blows the umbrella back to it was and she grins. It suddenly carries the umbrella away, and Ella tries to get it, but fails. The red light flashes and the umbrella continues to fly away. Finally she gets to school, all wet. Chloé starts laughing and tells her friends to laugh, too. Then she gets frightened and imagines that everyone is laughing at her. Her eyes are filled with tears and runs away to get a new umbrella. The rain stops and the Sun returns. Hawk Moth gets happy and sends an akuma after her. She turns into Freezing Temperature, then flies around, turning everyone sad. If they are sad enough, she turns them into ice. She flies to her classroom, and freezes everyone, while Adrien and Marinette runs away. They transform and find each other. Freezing Temperature sees them and tries to aim at them. Hawk Moth tells her to grab their Miraculous. Freezing Temperature tells him that if the raincloud is above their heads, they would stand still and hve her chance to get the Miraculouses. Hawk Moth calms down, and Freezing Temperature tries again. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to move onto Plan B, which is to unfreeze the students, and protect them. They try, but Freezing Temperature keeps aiming. She freezes Cat Noir, and Ladybug gets angry. She tells Freezing Temperature that if she unfreezes everyone, she would get her Miraculous. Hawk Moth likes this idea and tells her to do it. Freezing Temperature unfreezes everyone, but Ladybug doesn't give Freezing Temperture her Miraculous, as she tells her that she needs to remove the rainclouds as well. Freezing Temperature doesn't agree, and Ladybug takes Cat Noir's staff and hits the raincloud away. However, this isn't possible for the other students, as Freezing Temperature will freeze Cat Noir again when she goes away. She gives the staff back and they fight. Freezing Temperature gets angry and flies out, freezing everyone else in the school. Ladybug and Cat Noir tries to chase her, but Freezing Temperature flies to the City Hall to freeze the Mayor, just so he can't control anything. Ladybug goes to the KIDS+ Studio with Cat Noir, and they film so that they would make Freezing Temperature come. Freezing Temperature comes. Ladybug smiles and uses her Lucky Charm, which is a bottle of water. Ladybug uses her yoyo to try and snatch the umbrella Freezing Temperature has first. Freezing Temperature makes a raincloud on the yoyo and freezes it. Ladybug gasps and tells Cat Noir to fight with Freezing Temperature at the moment. She goes up on the Eiffel Tower and tries to unfreeze her yoyo. Unfortunately, the Sun isn't out as Freezing Temperature already took the Sun away. Ladybug goes back and sees the floor with her Lucky Vision. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm to break the lights and he does. She pours the bottle of water all over the floor and Freezing Temperature runs but she slips, and the umbrella falls in front of Ladybug. Cat Noir uses his Night Vision and whispers to Ladybug that the umbrella is right in front of her. Ladybug smiles and turns everything back to normal first. She breaks the umbrella and captures the akuma. Freezing Temperature turns back to normal. A new movie comes out and Alya and Marinette goes to watch it, with Adrien sitting right in front of them, talking to Marinette. Marinette bursts out in happiness. Characters Major Characters *Marinette/Ladybug *Adrien/Cat Noir *Ella *Tikki *Plagg *Hawk Moth *Akuma Minor Characters *Miss Bustier *Students *Civilians